Mind Games
by kambili
Summary: The day Rin went into the woods she did not know that it would be the last time she would see her family
1. chapeter 1

Summary: The day Rin went into the wood she did not know that it would be the last time she would see her family.

Rin went to the wood like she does everyday to go get some flowers for her mother to put in the house. At the time Rin was in the woods demons were at her village on a hunt to see who could kill as many people as they could. When Rin came back to the village there was a heavy smell of death and rotting flesh hanging in the air. Rin rushed back to see what happen, when she got there all that was left of the village were people laid and thrown on the ground with their necks open and various parts of their organs hanging out. Rin threw up at the sight, she went looking for her family but when she found them she looked away and broke down crying. Her whole family was killed as well as all of her village there was nothing she could do but bury them. Rin buried her family and then started to bury her village. It took her a whole two weeks to finish. When she finished she went to what was left of her house and got some things that she would need since she was going to be leaving. Rin got her things and set out wanting to get as far away from the village as she could. On her way Rin got attacked by the same demons that had attacked her village. Just as she was about to pass out Rin saw a flash of white and then it was black. When Rin woke up she saw that she was lying on a bed in a very fine looking room. Rin was wondering how she got there when the door open and the ugliest demon Rin ever seen walked in with a bowl and a towel.

"Who are you and how did I get here?"

"The master found you and brought you here, my name is Jaken."

"What are you a toad or just a mess of a demon?"

"That is none of your concern and I'll have you know most people find me very handsome."

"They must be blind to find you handsome."

"Be quiet and turn over so I may clean your cuts." Rin turnover to let Jaken clean her cuts once he was done Jaken told her to get dress as she was going too met the master. Rin noticed that whenever Jaken talked about the master he got a glazed look on his face really to Rin it was very strange. Rin got dressed and followed Jaken to where the master was. They stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. Jaken left and Rin knocked on the door and went inside. The demon who stood in front of her was one who Rin had heard much about it was the Lord of the Western Lands Lord Sesshomaru.

"Sit." Rin sat down as soon as he said it she ended up sitting on the floor. She did not mind ifSesshomaru tells you to sit you do and ask questions later.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"You told me to sit so I sat down."

"Well get up and go sit in a chair." Rin got up and sat down in a chair. Sesshomaru walked around until he came to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. Rin kept her head down the whole time Sesshomaruwas to pretty to look at and Rin was not sacred of him but he was kind of imitating.

"You will be my assistant form now on."

"Your assistant, what would I be dong in that job?"

"Must all humans ask dumb questions?"

"What do you mean all humans and what about dumb questions? Just because you are a demon does not mean that you are better then me because you are a demon."

"I am better then you and I am above all demons so yes I am better."

"Sure whatever you say, you are the great one." Whatever he's just a big stuck up jerk

She is trying me and no one tries me.

"You need to find Jaken and see if he has anything for you to do. I have no use for you now and I do not need your underfoot." Rin bowed and left the office in search of Jaken. Rin found him standing outside the office door.

"Jaken Lord Sesshomaru told me to come and see of you have any work for me to do."

"No because you will just get in my way but you will have to learn your way around the castle sometime so come along." Rin started to follow Jaken around the castle. Rin saw how Sesshomaruhad very good taste in how the castle was decorated. Sesshomaruhad set the rooms and hallways up in a way that even though he was cold the castle was not there were all kind of shades of white, red, green, blue and brown running though out the castle. Jaken pasted one part of the castle that Rin knew that she would have to come back to see later, the garden.

"Jaken, could we please go out to the garden and stay there for a while please?"

"No, we cannot there is more you need to know to serve our master."

"Oh please, Jaken just for a while please?"

"No!"

"Ok." It was only goanna be for a little bit not that long. Jaken proceeded to show Rin the rest of the castle and Rea followed him but she kept coming back to the garden in her mind. I got to go back and see that garden again.

"Rin you worthless human do you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said you can go anywhere in the castle except for Sesshomaru's office unless he tells you and also the garden if off limits."

"What, why is the garden off limits?"

"For the fact that Lord Sesshomaru said so and he is he only one allowed in there."

"Oh, ok fine I get you."

"Good we are done here you need to go back to your room and wait until you are called for dinner."

"Ok." Rin left feeling down because she could not go and see or be in the garden. I wonder why Sesshomaru is the only one allowed in the garden must be the place that he feels really clam in because he was looking kind of tense when I saw him this morning. Rin came to the door of her room and went inside surprised that she knew the way there considering that the castle was really big and Rin guessed it was easy to get lost in. Man, I really wish I could go inside that garden it looks really nice and it looks it is really peaceful also. Oh well I'll go in it one day that I am sure of. Oh no, I didn't eat lunch and breakfast today they need to hurry up and say dinner is ready cause I am hungry.

"Rin dinner is ready." Jaken called though the door.

"Ok I am coming." Rin got off her bed and opened the door to follow Jaken down to the dining room. On the way down Rin found herself wondering how dinner would go. I wonder if it will be nice or tense, I think I might have made him angry when I met him. Oh well best not to think about it. To Rin's surprise dinner went really well. Sesshomaru even talked to her and Rin knew that Sesshomaru did not really talk to people at all unless he had to talk. So Rin thought that was really something for Sesshomaru to be talking to her like that. Once dinner was over Sesshomarutold Rin to follow him. Sesshomarulead the way and they ended up at the garden. Rin was going to ask why he had brought her here to the garden.

"What you are about to see tell no one I am the only one allowed in here."

"Yes Lord SesshomaruI understand you completely." Sesshomaruwalked into the garden and vanished. What just happened? He just vanished into thin air I guess I just have to follow him inside. Rin went inside the garden and found herself walking into a room. Sesshomaru was waiting for her he was sitting in a chair he motioned for Rin to sit down also. Rin sat down in the other chair that was next to Sesshomaru .

"I assume you have some questions for me and you would like for me to answer them right." Rin just move her head up and down she could not speck.

"You wish to know why you were allowed to come here with me, why I saved you, and why are you really here."

"You are here because I saw fit to save you your other questions will be answered in time. This I my room you are to share it with me. Everyone else thinks that this is a garden and if they try to come in here they will just be in a garden. You are only here to act like my wife in order to appear like the other lords who have human mates." Rin took all of this in and got mad.

"I am only here to help you look good that's it nothing else what a load of bull if that's the case then I am leaving." Rin got up to leave and found herself pressed against the wall and facing Sesshomaru . Rin found herself looking into Sesshomaru's eyes and being lost in them.

"No one talks like that to me and gets away with it."

"Oh really, and what do you plan on doing?"

"Making it to where you never want to leave."

"Right, I don't like you, you don't like me so what can you do?"

"Anything I want because you do like me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can smell that you're aroused by me being so close to you."

"Well if I am aroused I know you are."

"Oh really, how are you so sure of that?"

"You haven't let me go yet." Sesshomaru pushed Rin more on the wall and moved his head closer to Rin's where their lips were millimeters apart and said "Get to bed Rin." He let her go and went outside the room so she could change in to her nightclothes. That was to strange what just happened between us. Did he say he liked me in a way, did I just say that I liked him" This is all so confusing and moving way to fast. Is this wrong? If this is then why does it feel so good and right? Oh I don't know, and now I have to sleep here in his room and maybe on his bed oh this is to much. Rin thought about all of that she changed into the cloths that where laid out on the bed for her to change into. After Rin had changed she sat on the bed as soon as she sat down on the bed Sesshomaru came back into the room.

"You couldn't wait to do me in the bed?"

"What are you talking about I sat on the bed."

"So what if you did but did you have to wear such a tight and short nightgown?"

"Huh?" Rin looked down and saw that her gown was short and tight.

"Why are you looking so hard at it maybe because you like what you see?"

"No, I don't I would like to see you under me naked."

"What! I was just kidding are you kidding?"

"Yes, can't take a joke?"

"Yes I can, it's just that you sounded like you meant it."

"Rin go to sleep." Rin got up and walked to the right side of the bed and got in under the sheets and soon went to sleep. Sesshomaru got into bed soon after Rin feel sleep. Mmm, this bed is so soft and warm I don't want to get up. Rin scooted in closer to the warmth and soon realized that her head was on a very firm chest. Oh don't tell me it must be Sesshomaru. Rin slowly opened one of her eyes and saw that it was indeed Sesshomaru's chest that her head was currently resting on. When Rin raised her eyes to look at Sesshomaru's face she saw two amber eyes looking down into her two dark brown ones.

"I see that you slept well, and that you like to hold on to things in your sleep also." Rin could not come up with anything to say to him all she could do was just stare at him.

"Are you going to let me go or where you planning to kept me here all day?" Rin's brain finally kicked in.

"No, I was not but if you look closer you would see that I am not the only one holding on to someone." Sure enough Sesshomaru's arms were around Rin's waist.

"So do you want to keep me here all day, huh Sesshomaru, do ya?"

"No, but if you don't let go of me I will. It would seem that you want to stay here because you still have yet to let me go."

"Oh stuff it!" Rin let go of him, got out of bed, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Did I make you mad?"

"I am not talking to you so don't bother."

"Oh, I did wonderful." With that Sesshomarugot out of bed and left to get ready to go to work in the office. Who does he think he is? The Lord of the Western Lands duh, but still why does she say things like that. Like what, the truth is that the answer you're looking for? No it is not, but still I really did not want to keep him here. Yes you did that is why you did not let go of him sooner. No it is not. Is to. Is not. Is to. Why am I arguing with myself there is no reason for that. I need to get ready and go see if Kaneo needs any help or has something for me to do. Is not. Is to. Fine whatever I think I am insane, yes you are. Oh shut up I am done talking with you. Don't you mean yourself after all I am a part of you. SHUT UP! When Rin finished "talking" to herself she got ready to go see if Sesshomaru had something for her to do. Rin went down to Sesshomaru's office after she got dressed. Rin knocked on the door and waited for Sesshomaru to let her in. "Come in" Rin opened the door and went into Sesshomaru's office.

"Is there anything that you have for me to do today?" Sesshomarudid not say anything he just kept going over the paperwork on his desk. Rin waited for him to answer her. Man I wish he would answer me. What is taking him so long to answer me? Oh, he makes me so mad! I must stay clam so he won't know how he rails me so.

"I want Jaken to go with you down to the market and buy something you like since you will not be going to the market often."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin went out of Sesshomaru's office in search of Jaken. She found Jaken out in one of the hallways and told him what Sesshomaru said.

"Why must I be in charge of you? I do not see why Lord Sesshomaru puts up with you. You are just a human."

"Jaken are you coming or not?" Rin asked him while he was talking Rin had already walked down the hallway and was about to turn the corner when she called back to him.

"Wait for me!" Jaken ran down the hallway to catch up with RinThey went down out of the castle and down to the market. It took sometime to get there since Sesshomaru did not care for humans they all lived a ways from the castle. Rinas happy when they finally got down to the market.

"Oh look at this Saken isn't it cute?"

"Hurry up and pick something to buy we have to get back sometime soon so that Lord Sesshomaru does not get angry at us for staying out to long." Rin had long since moved out of earshot of hearing Saken. She came across a table that had odd little trinkets on it. She saw one that had a small jade green circle pendent on a simple black thin cord. Rin knew that she wanted that necklace when she saw it. She bought it and went back to where she had left Jaken who was still talking about how she needed to hurry up so that they could get back.

"I am ready to go now Jaken." They set off back to the castle. When they got back to the castle Rin was tired. She went to what was her room now and got in the bed and fell fast asleep. Rin woke up to the nice warm cozy feeling that she was getting used to waking up next to Sesshomaru. She opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru's amber ones looking down at her. Rin and Sesshomaru had now come into a routine now where when Rin woke up Sesshomaru would look down at her and Rin would let go of him and he would get up. It had been about three months since Rin came there. Rin had woke up and looked at Sesshomaru and let go but he did not get up. Rin was going to ask what was wrong but did not she had a feeling that he would tell her when he was ready. I wonder what is wrong with him. He has never done this before. Something must be up and it must be really big.

"Rin, you have to come with me to an event so you will have to act as my mate to be."

"What so soon I don't even know how to act like one. So how will we/ I pull this off?'

"Clam down." Rin clamed down and laid back down on Sesshomaru's chest.

"It is not as hard as it seems all you do is follow me and you do not have to talk that much. So it is not that hard."

"So you say, but I do not want to mess anything up for you."

"You will not everything will be fine."

"Ok, I'll try but don't be mad if something happens at the event. Is that like a dinner that we are going to?"

"Yes, it is a dinner you will do fine so stop worrying."

"Ok!"  
Don't blame me if something happens. I wonder what will happen at this dinner. Who will be there, what will they all wear? Will I fit in at all? Oh, how did I let him talk me into going to this? Well it was not like I had a choice. He told me that this is what my main reason for being here, to act like his mate so that he can save face. If I was not here he would most likely be at war with the other Lords now because he does not have a mate. Because he does not have a mate it is safer for them to attack now because he does not have a family so he will fight hard but not as hard as if he had a family. Man, politics bites everyone is a pawn in everyone else's game. I need to get ready to go.  
Later that day around 10:00 am Rea was ready to go. She was dressed in a lovely pale jade green dress. She was wearing the necklace that she had brought at the market. Sesshomaru was wearing a white dress suit his outfit and Rin's went really nice together. Rin walked out of the room and down to where Sesshomaru was waiting with the carriage. Sesshomaru looked up to where Rin was coming down the steps and Rin thought she saw something flash in Sesshomaru's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. Rin came down to where Sesshomaru was and let him help her into the carriage. After Sesshomaru got in they took off.

"Do you know how long it will take us to get there?"

"It will take sometime to get to the place where the event is."

"Oh, ok."

"We will be going none stop but if you wish there is a faster way to get there."

"Really how?"

"I could fly us there if you wish."

"Oh really please could you? I don't want to stay in here for along time." Sesshomaru stopped the carriage and they got out. The carriage turned around and went back to the house. Sesshomaru held Rin close to him with his hand around her waist and they where off. They got there shortly after 3pm.

"Wow, this is really nice castle Sesshomaru." It was a really nice castle but not as nice as Sesshomaru's castle.

"Lets go Rin" Sesshomaru had set Rea down and started walking while Rin stayed where she was looking at the castle.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru." Rin walked to catch up to Sesshomaru.

"While we are here you still have to call me Lord Sesshomaru, you stay by me most of the time, and try not to talk to much, they have ways of trying to get you to say more then what you want so kept your guard up."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."This is almost like a battle but without weapons.They then proceeded to walk into the castle once in the castle Rin saw finally what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you?" Rin turned to look at where the gruff voice was coming from. Reinsaw a rough, short looking dog demon.

"Fine Hiki" Sesshomaru answered.

"Who is that lovely looking human on your arm? Oh wait, is that your mate? I don't believe it, you the Ice King who hates humans took one as a mate. Well I guess the end is near never thought I'd see this day."

"Yes she is my mate."

"Well you sure do pick them, but then you always did have good taste. So what is your name sweetheart?"

"Her name is Rin and she is not your sweetheart."

"Oh, just a little possessive, well I'll take that as a hint nice meeting you Lady Rin, Sesshomaru never cease to amaze." With that Hiki turned and called out to someone.

"Now do you see why I hate these things?"

"If you hate them so much why did you come?"

"You"

"Oh"

"Lets go" Sesshomaru led Rin down out of the main gathering area and up to one of the rooms.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't like being in there longer then I have to."

"You still didn't say why we are in the bed room."

"You should have figured that out already."

"Oh really, and what is that?"

"You need to change."

"How can I? I didn't bring an outfit to change into."

"Who said anything about changing into another outfit?"

"What then are you talking about?" Sesshomaru walked close to Rin and Rin stared backing up into the wall. When Rin was fully backed up on the wall Sesshomaru leaned down and put his mouth near her ear.

"I really don't like your dress because you would look so much better naked screaming my name." With thatSesshomaru moved and went down the hall back to the event. Rin was still where Sesshomaru left her trying to let it all sink in.Was he for real or was he kidding? That is the second time he had said something like that. Oh man, oh man, what do I do now? What can I do? I am so confused.Rin stayed in the room she did not go back to the event she saw how the other women looked and she thought that they looked two faced. She also did not want to see Sesshomaru any sooner then she had to. I bet he just does that to make me uneasy well I can play this to. Sesshomaru came back after sometime Rin was waiting for him lounged out on the bed.

"Why did you stay away for so long? I missed you, come here."

"If you are trying to get me back it is not working."

"Who said I was trying to get you back? I just want you to come here because I want to tell you something."

"Oh really, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"You have to come here I don't want to say it to loud." Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and sat down next to her. Rin moved closer to him and turned her head to where it was right next to his ear.

"I am very….horny."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Fix it."

"Fix what?"

"Fix it to where I am not horny."

"What makes you think that I would do that?"

"Well you kept saying that you want to hear me scream your name so why not make it true?"

"I can't fix it yet first I have to rape you."

"Rape me what do you mean rape me?"

"Oh, now you don't want to play anymore?"

"What, I don't get it you lost me."

"You started this little game when I came in but you had no intention of finishing this game so I finished it for you."

"How do you know if I would have gone though with it?"

"You would not have flipped out when I said I had to rape you first."

"Well what if I wanted you to?"

"Well then I guess you just have to watch your back now huh?"

"Why can't you watch it for me?"

"You don't tell your rapist to watch you back Rin. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Rin got under the sheets and went to sleep. When she woke up she found herself looking at their room.

"How did I get back here?"

"I carried you back last night, I couldn't stay there anymore."

"Oh, you're up early, why?"

"Because I can be."

"Fine be that way, can you leave s o I can change?"

"Why, I am going to see it sooner or later so why not sooner?"

"Why don't you wait?" Sesshomaru walked over to Rin after she stood up. He put his arms around her and made her fall back on the bed.

"I can't wait I need you now." While saying this Sesshomaru was rubbing his forehead in between her neck and shoulder.

"I thought you where going to rape me?"

"I am but right now this feels good."

"Oh, how sweet you are."

"I am sweet."

"Yes, you are sweet." Sesshomaru got off of Rin and left the room. Rin also got up to change cloths to got to Sesshomaru's office. This is going very well. Maybe he was for real this time he sounded like it but then he always does. Oh well time to go. Rin dressed and walked down to Sesshomaru's office. When Rin got here she knocked on the door and waited but no one answered her so she tried again but still no answer. So she tried the knob and turned it and the door opened. She went inside and she didn't see anyone in there. She started looking around Sesshomaru's office on the wall on the left side was a fireplace. On the mantle was a sword that had a white handle. Rin reached up to touch it and suddenly Sesshomaru's hand was on her hand.

"Don't you know it's not good to touch what is not yours?"

"And why would that not be good?"

"You just might get hurt. Didn't Jaken tell you not to come in here unless I say so?"

"Yes he did tell me."

"So then why did you not listen?" Rin by this time had turned around and was facing Sesshomaru; he had long since dropped her hand. She could not look him in the face so she looked down at the ground. It was easier to face the ground then Sesshomaru's probing eyes.

"Did I not ask you a question? I want an answer now Rin."

"I thought something was wrong when no one answered so I came in to see if something had happen to you. When I came in and did not see anyone I saw the sword and it looked really nice and when I see nice things I have to touch them. I am very sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

"If you always have to touch things that you think look nice you will get killed faster outside the castle. Most of the nice looking things in the world are dangerous. You are to stay in the room until I see fit for you to come out."

"But that's not fair!"

"When I set rules up I expect them to be followed and you did not be happy that you are still alive most who disobey me are killed. This not up for a debate you understand me?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin took her leave and returned back to her room. I should be happy that he did not kill me. I did disobey him and like he said most get killed for doing something like that I did not but still I don't think that I should have to stay here. I should leave but if I do that he might really kill me he did not sound too happy when I was about to touch his sword. This is so boring! Sesshomaru came into the room and pulled Rin off the bed by her arm.

"Hey, what's going on what are you doing?"

"I will answer those questions later. Jaken here is Rin be off."

"But Lord Sesshomaru I wish to stay and help you fight!"

"Jaken did I not give you an order?"

"Yes Lord you did."

"Then why have you not carried it out must I kill you myself or should I give you as a gift to the enemy?"

"No, that is not needed Lord Sesshomaru. Rin come on we must leave at once." Sesshomaru left them in a rush.

"Will someone let me know what is going on?"

"We must leave at once, Ah Un come here." As soon as Jaken said that a two-headed dragon appeared before him.

"Get on Rin we must leave now."

"Why?"

"Because we are under attack and for whatever reason Lord Sesshomaru does not want you hurt." Jaken got on after Rin and Ah Un took off flying in the sky and a really fast speed.

"Who are we under attack from Jaken?"

"I do not know but I do know that I should be back there helping Lord Sesshomaru and not babysitting you. I don't know why the Lord Sesshomaru puts up with you, humans cause nothing but trouble and they are so weak. Lord Sesshomaru should have never have saved you I still do not know why he did such a thing. No one is worthy of my Lord and Master Sesshomaru."

"Jaken, can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"We are going to Lord Sesshomaru's other house he does not use this one much and if he does only me and him come here no one else. I do not know why he would want me to take you there you are not worth saving at all."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"I do not remember how long it takes to get there I have not been here in a long time about 100 years since we last came here but Ah Un knows the way so we should not get lost."

"Oh ok." Rin fell asleep shortly after this and fell into a fitful sleep. Ah, I have to keep running if I stop he will get me. Ouch, I think I hurt my arm when I fell off the cliff. Oh no he is getting closer I have to run faster have to get to where Sesshomaru is if I can get there then everything will be ok. Why is he after me?

"Rin come back I won't hurt you I just want to play. Come on Rin it will be fun I promise that I won't hit you again, and I won't even bite you. Why are you running you know that you have to stay here Rin. Come back Rin, come back." Who is he what is he talking about I don't know anything about this. Why does my head hurt so much, no not that again!

"Rin, get up we are here hurry get inside."

"Huh" said Rin struggling to get up off of Ah Uh.What, I can't get up I am so tired.8

"Get up you baka human, we must get inside at once!"

"Ok, ok I am getting up, where is the door at?"

"Over here come on come we must get inside."

"Ok I said!" Rin followed Jaken to where the door was located and followed him inside what looked like a wall?

"Uh, Jaken why are we walking into what looks like a wall?"

"Baka, this is not a wall it is a barrier that looks like one."

"Oh ok."


	2. chapeter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the plot and any person in this story that is not Rin, Sessormaru, Jaken, and Ah Un. If I owned the show I would not be in college studying to get a good job now would I.

Thank you for the ONE review I really liked it now if anyone else likes this story please review. From now on any story I read I will review because now I see why everyone asks for them. So please review and Al Green is really good to listen to when you are writing. Old school music is really good ok mindless babble now on to the story. ENJOY! ;)

* * *

Rin and Jaken walked though the barrier and on the other side was a long hallway. Rin and Jaken walked down the long and dark hallway coming to a ten foot heavy wooden door. Jaken opened the door and Rin followed him inside. Wow this is amazing, you would have never guessed from the outside that this was in here. The room that they were standing in was the living room with nice furniture and on one side of the wall was a built in waterfall on the other side of the room was a doorway that lead down to several room. Though the doorway right in front of Rin was the path that lead to the indoor garden. Rin saw the garden and took off to look at the garden.

"Where are you going come back here you can't go in there that is Lord 's Sessormaru personal space!" I can go where ever I want to go, and forget listening to him. The last time I tried to go in the garden he stopped me and on top of that the garden was not even real. This time I am going in the garden. Rin kept walking not listening to what Jaken was saying. When Rin reached the garden she stopped to get a good look at it before she went inside of it. Wow this wonderful this one is even better then the one at home. Rin then proceeded to walk into the garden Hey this might actually be a garden for once. Dang it spoke to soon. As, it turned out Rin had just walked into Sessormaru's room. Man why can't he really have a garden for once is that to much to ask? I guess it is, this is Sessormaru I am talking about, nothing is very simple with him it always has to have another purpose other then what it was originally made for. Rin then decide that now would be a good time to get ready for sleep since she did not want to go out and see Jaken's ugly face any time soon. Rin found one of Sessormaru's night shirts and used that as a night gown. She then got into the bed and felled fast asleep. Mmm, this is really warm, wait I know this warmth. Oh no its Sessormaru. Sure enough when Rin looked up it was Sessormaru she saw looking down at her. She let go and rolled over moaning the whole time. "Why, do these things always happen to me?"

"For your information, there are a lot of demons and people alike who would give their life to wake up beside me and here you are complaining about it. If it bothers you so much why don't you go get another room?"

"Well I had my own room until someone took me out of it in order for me to share his bed. Now I wonder why they did something like that?"

"There are some questions that require no answers and that question is one of them."

"Is that code for you just don't want to say the real reason why you moved me from my room to yours?''

"No, it is code for that is a dumb question and if you don't know the answer to that then you are dumb to."

"Oh so now I am dumb just because you will not answer the question?"

"No, you're just dumb. I have to go now." With that Sessormaru left the room leaving Rin alone on in the bed. Now I wonder what that was all about.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know that it has been really long time since I have written anything for this story blame it on writer's block, college, moving to a different country, and just laziness. So now I am trying to finish it and it might take a while I am trying to work and finish college. Ok so I own the plot, and anyone that is of my own creation. So here we go on to the story.

Rin stayed in the bed to think about what Sessormaru had said and also just to make him mad when he came back in if he ever did come back. Now I wonder where he had to rush off to? I bet that he did that just because he didn't want to answer the question. Oh that reminds me that I have to get him back for calling me dumb. I am so sick and tried of him talking in riddles around me what is his trip anyways? Man he can't give a straight answer for anything. It's a wonder how I put up with him and liked him for this long. I should get paid for this. I better go ahead and get up so I can see how much of a headache I can give him today, for calling me dumb. Rin got up and changed so that she could cause Sessormaru some grief for calling her dumb earlier that morning.

"Jaken, I will not tell you again."

"Yes master right a way, please forgive this poor pitiful toad for even thinking that it had a right to question your judgment."

"Jaken"

"Nooooo!" Rin saw Jaken running down the hall for his life as soon as she came out of the garden. Now that is funny.

"Rin" Now what does he want, can't even walk down the hall without him calling. Rin walked to where she had heard Sessormaru's voice come from. She came to an office that had a desk and that was it. Ok that is weird. Rin walked in and did not see him. Where can he be, I was sure that I heard his voice come from here. Suddenly Rin jumped because the door to the office had just slammed shut.

"You jump very high, I like that"

"You jerk, you scared me why did you do that!"

"Cause I can."

"Yeah whatever, what do you want?"

"You"

"What!" Sessormaru walked until he was standing behind Rin and pulled her back into his chest and started kissing her neck softly.

"We can move this over to the desk and make it kinky if you want."

"What, no you pervert get off of me. Uh better yet keep going." Sessormaru had just started massaging her breast along with kissing her neck.

"Well that's it, now get out and find something to do." It took Rin a minute to realize that he was no longer kissing and touching her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I can, now leave." Rin opened the door and left in a fury. I can't believe the nerve that he has to do that to me. Why does he keep toying with my mind? I know don't say anything, he did tell me that we are playing a mind game here. But why do I always have to be the one that gets her mind messed up. Why! Rin went down the hall the same way that she had saw Jaken run down for his life earlier. Rin was so mad that she did not notice the patterns on the wall as she went flying down the hallway. She crashed into Jaken and fell back landing on her back.

"Baka human watch where you are going!"

"If you were taller I wouldn't have crashed into you. You ugly toad! Now get out of my way!"

"No you aren't even supposed to be down here now leave before Lord Sessormaru finds you and me. He will have my head for letting you down here. Now leave!"

"I am going wherever I fell like going so you get out of my way. I am not scared of Sessormaru like you are he can go "f" himself for all I care."

"Is that so, I much rather have you do that." Sessormaru was standing right behind her and Jaken had just vanished into thin air as soon as he heard Sessormaru.

"Look I am tired of your games, do you like me or not because if not then I can leave and get out of both of our hairs."

"I thought you said you could handle this game, but it seems as if you have lost you mind in it. So that means that I have won, and now what will be my prize?"

"Lord Sessormaru they have found us!" As soon as Jaken said that a loud boom was heard and everyone but Sessormaru fell down because of the force of the aftershock.

"Take Rin and leave now."

"Yes Lord Sessormaru."

"Rin come on. We have to go."

"Why do we keep running, who is chasing us?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now come on!" Rin took off running after Jaken trying to keep up. Jaken lead Rin down hallways that Rin didn't know they had, and out of the cave to where Ah Un was waiting for them. They jumped on and Ah Un took off at a very fast speed. Rin looked down to where the cave was and all she saw was smoke and fire. Where is he? Is he ok, I can't see anything down there with all of that smoke.

"Jaken who is chasing us and I thought you said we would be safe there and where are we going?"

"That demon Hiki is the one after you. He saw you and he wants you for his son."

"But I thought that he knew that I was Sessormaru's. So he shouldn't be after me right?"

"Good reasoning but wrong, Hiki does not care he gets his son whatever he wants. They must have had someone follow us when they attacked Sessormaru the first time back at the castle. I don't know how because I was very careful in making sure that we were not followed."

"Well they did, so if they found us the first time they can find us again. So how are we going to make sure that they don't follow us this time?"

"Don't look but we're being followed, and we're leading them into a trap right now."

"Huh?" Ah Un suddenly changed dictions starting to go straight up in the air until it could not be see anymore using the sun to keep hidden. The demon who was following them had to come out of hiding in the trees, to see if he could see where they where located. Fortunately he was a weak demon and this allowed Ah Un to sneak up behind him and allowed Jaken to get close enough that he was burned badly by Jaken's staff. After burning him severely Rin and Jaken tied him up tight and put him on Ah Un.

"Jaken what are we going to do with him?"

"We are going to do nothing Lord Sessormaru is going to take care of him when he finds us. Though I wish he would let me take care of him, this is below Lord Sessormaru's station. He should not have to deal with him…." Jaken trailed off, and Rin had long since stop listening to him. She learned very soon when she first came to live with Sessormaru. That when Jaken got started talking about Sessormaru he could go on and on for days. Rin decided that this was the perfect time cut in and get some info about what was going on.

"Jaken where is it that we're going?"

"You will see when we get."

"Ok, thanks a lot that really answered my question."


End file.
